User talk:Sk8rbluscat
Hi Sk8rbluscat -- we are excited to have Rocket Science Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro tired of uploading images We are gonna have to go to work on this, because for the next few weeks I think, we are alone. We really need more users. We are the only ones.--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:19, 19 September 2008 (UTC) by the way Im uploading about every single picture we need, From mercury to Black Holes!!!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:22, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I oughtta ask for help I should get help from the Warriors wiki!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:32, 19 September 2008 (UTC) We have a long road ahead of us, don't we? Oh, I am working on a Space Race page. Also, I uploaded all the pictures of the planets.--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:39, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I invited I invited a few people from the Warriors wiki to help out, I am gonna go to the IRC there to get some. You go to the central IRC and try that place out!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:43, 19 September 2008 (UTC) wehn you going to bed When are you getting off/ going to bed?--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:55, 19 September 2008 (UTC) cool sorry I didn't edit last night. I went to a huge party, and got tossed out.(Tell you why later). BY the way, nobody seems to know (or care) anything about rocket science!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 11:14, 20 September 2008 (UTC) CHECK OUT OUR PROGRESS! This is nuts! We have a lot of editing for our third day! I think we have more than the destroy all humans wiki already! WOW!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 11:20, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! --PittSteelers 14:30, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Buddy! Need some help. I'll be glad to be a bueacrat and sysop. --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 15:38, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! And congrats n becoming a sysop on the CPW! Your on the path to success!--[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 15:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry My e-mail isn't working. So I cant be webmaster.--[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 15:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC) WikiIndex I just made a WikiIndex for this wiki! See http://www.wikiindex.org/Rocket_Science_Wiki . --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) OK Team See the main page for some stuff we need. -- Happyface 16:54, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Can you make happyface141 a sysop? He's mu backup file. -- Happyface 23:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I made you a sysop Happyface141 and 414. Rollback Cool!Can I be a rollback please?-- Agentgenius 12:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Rollback THANK YOU!I am very gratefull to be made a rollback by you.-- Agentgenius 12:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) sorry for the delay I've ben trying to edit. Right now, I'm adding pictures to the planets. I will upload some more in a moment.--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 19:48, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hmmm The whole solar system is bigger than the Star Wars Universe. Do you think we'll become the biggest wiki? --19:56, 21 September 2008 (UTC) What? What is that comment up there about?--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 20:00, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Err We need more people editing here. Howz about we ask some people in wikipedia who like to edit some space stuff? Happyface 20:04, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Yeah, being a sysop is fine with me, it always will be! Duh! :D P.S. I LIKE CEREAL! --Freeloh 23:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I am rocking out! LA VILLA STRANGAITO! WOOHOO! I LOVE RUSH! THEY ARE AWESOME! BY THE WAY, I TOLD YOU I GOT THROWN OUT OF A MASSIVE PARTY FOR DANCING ON TABLES AND JUMPING OFF OF IT INTO A MOSH, RIGHT?(MOSH AND STAGE DIVE ARE FAKE. i DID DANCE ON TABLES, AND GOT CHASED OUT BECAUSE I WORE A MOHAWK!) WOOHOO!-- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:38, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I KNOW WOOHOO! I AM STILL ROCKING OUT! I HAVE CNAGED PEOPLES RIGHTS ALREADY. I AM GOING TO PRANK CALL PAPA JOHN'S!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!-- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:41, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I DONT HAVE A PHONE BOOK! I JUST GOT BACK FROM YET ANOTHER PARTY! I GOTTA UPLOAD AN IMAGE OF THE "PARTY SOCK!" LA VILLA STRANGAITO! -- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) GOTTA GO FOR A MOMENT. GOTTA PLAY A SHOW ON GUITAR FOR SOME OF THESE GUYS AT TMY BUDDIES HOUSE. WISH ME LUCK! LA VILLA STRANGAITO! -- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) what? Sorry, its youngsocks, brother just left, I am using his right now, what did you say about robbing? My brother's not into that stuff!-- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:50, 23 September 2008 (UTC) actually I won't. However, it is tradition to call someone you know at a party, and use an arnold Schwarzenegger voice. Its actually quite fun! (I mean the Arnold Schwarzenegger call) But I dont prank call reseraunts. My show went well, by the way!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 22:29, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Arnold Schwarznegger is the governer of California, and he talks in a big austrian accent. Watch the movie Terminator. You'll see who I mean. (Dude with black hair in T3, In case you watch it) Sorry, all of this sounds kind of strange, i know, but I was also kind ofjoking!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:52, 25 September 2008 (UTC) new horizons COrrect me if I'm wrong, but isn't the probe going past Pluto called New Frontiers? Or something similar to that? I may be wrong, but i think thats it.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:03, 25 September 2008 (UTC) chlorine3 That MORON! HOW STUPID CAN HE GET? I mean, come and vandalize my user page when BOTH WEBMASTERS ARE ON! DILLWEEED!!!! That's rediculous! I think we have our first vandal! I will make a category for these ignorant fools!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:39, 25 September 2008 (UTC) artist!!! I'm an artist! I drew that martian picture!!!! WOOHOO!!! I am an artist. Read the martian page!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:44, 25 September 2008 (UTC) i hate him too Even though I didn't create it, I am co-webmaster after all, which means that the wiki is like a child to me! I won't tolerate vandals. If anyone else vandalizes it, lets block them forever!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:46, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I know, what grade are you in?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:49, 25 September 2008 (UTC) guide to getting users Here's how we get users. We are still in construction. FOr now, we build our pages best we can. Once they are good, they appear on google. From there, you can imagine. After this, NASA!!!! Let's do this!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:56, 25 September 2008 (UTC) You like guns and roses?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:57, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Bureucrat Thanks :) ! --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Another one I think you will like is November rain. You may/ may not like the beginning, but the two solos, watch the video on it. It is so cool, especially the second solo!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 22:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) What's up? I changed POTD! (Picture of the day). Now, I noticed nobody is on t change it in time. So I am discussing getting more users, at least one more. I have a buddy who can get a lot of free time in the morning, and I will see if he can change it. So, Talk to you later! -- Šočҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 12:04, 27 September 2008 (UTC) So, when do we do Be-A-Webmaster day? I say october 17. --[[User:sockpuppets411|''ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 17:19, 27 September 2008 (UTC) A-OKAY!--[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 21:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I know hat they aren't real. Yet. We'll leave that up to the scientist. -- Happyface 23:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I dont believe in aliens, and flying saucers. However, the term UFO means anything unidentified. This can be an enemy plane! Plus, UFO also means Ugly Flying Object. A UFO in this category would be a sea gull.--[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:56, 28 September 2008 (UTC) book on space I must be some major MORON!!! I have a book a bought at a book store a little while ago PACKED with space information. What was I thinking! I have been doing this from memory!!!! Tomorrow marks the return of knowledge! --[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:59, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I AM SO STUPID!!! WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THIS BEFORE!!!--[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:02, 28 September 2008 (UTC) cool thanks for the puffle. --[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411'']]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:52, 29 September 2008 (UTC) hi Hi from me! --youngsock300♥Arre 320 00:55, 29 September 2008 (UTC)